


You Are Never Alone In This, Babe, This Is Forever:

by magnumpilover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline Rush/Adrenaline Rushes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fainting, Family, Friendship, General, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Knife Wound/Knife Wounds, Knifeplay, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Sleeping Together, Sobbing, Surgery, Surprises, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/magnumpilover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes to see Magnum after the raid, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Steve McGarrett
Series: Hawaii Five-O/Magnum PI Crossover [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302770
Kudos: 3





	You Are Never Alone In This, Babe, This Is Forever:

*Summary: Steve goes to see Magnum after the raid, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was not driving anywhere in particular, He was glad that he ended up at the **_Robin’s Nest_** , cause his lover was there. He knew that **_PI_** Thomas Magnum was waiting there, & he knew that he could count on him. He grunted in pain, that was coming from his abs, courtesy of Daiyu Mei’s knife, He just wanted to be with his man. He just forget that everything that happened in the last couple of months.

Thomas was so glad that his lover had decided to come over, It had been awhile. As he went to greet the **_Five-O Commander_** , He noticed that something is strange is going on with his lover. “Thomas”, Steve whispered with a smile, as he collapsed into the latino’s arms.

“HIGGINS, KUMU, RICK, TC, HELP !!!!”, He screamed at the top of his lungs, They all came running at his call. They were shock to see what was in front of them, as they approach the scene. The Majordomo commanded, “Bring him into the Main House, He could rest in the guest room”, Kumu said, as she led the way, “I will get the supplies ready”, Rick said, “He will be taken care of, Tommy, Like the President Of The United States”, TC said, “Let me carry him, Buddy, Turn down the bed”, With that everyone went to do their tasks.

After doing the operation in the living room with minimal mess, TC gently got the former seal into bed, & settled in. Higgins said with a smile, “He **_will be_** fine, Thomas, Just keeping believing it”, as she puts a soothing hand on his bicep. Rick said, “I will check on him later”, The **_PI_** nodded, & said, “Thanks, Pal”, Kumu sets him up with some tea, & left the room.

“I will be at Island Hoppers all day, Call me if you need anything, Okay ?”, Thomas nodded, & they hugged. Higgins, & him left him alone for awhile, Then, He Laos besides him, & took a nap. After awhile, He felt his beloved wake up, & Magnum had a smile on his face. He said with a little bit of emotion in his voice, “You scared the shit out of me, How are you feeling ?”, & waited for an answer.

“I’ve been better, I just killed Daiyu Mei, She tortured Danny”, He said, as he spoke of his best friend, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams. He spilled everything that was bothering him for those couple of months. “I feel so alone”, He cried, as Magnum comforted the hunky brunette, & kissed the top of his head.

“ You are never alone in this, Babe, This is forever”, As he gently cuddled him closer to his body. Steve just cried, & let his emotions out, as a response. Soon, He fell asleep, & Magnum held him, as he did this. “It’s you & me, Baby”, You & Me”, He joined him in a peaceful sleep.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
